Didn't think that plan through
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Ichijo and Yuuki pairing. This is the second part of the confessions series for VK. Ichijo plans to use Yuuki to get power but fails when some of the night class students find out. Rated T for language


Okay! This is another part of the confessions series for vampire knight.  
Enjoy.

* * *

When the bell, signaling the end of the day, rang Yuuki got up from her desk, slinging her bag onto her back and walked out of the classroom.

'To the library to do my homework. Then start my rounds… Yet another long day.' thought Yuuki. 'Zero has been slacking off… So I've been covering everything myself.'

Yuuki yawned as she climbed the stairs to the library, noticing it wasn't as packed like it usually was.

'Hm… No one must have a lot of homework tonight.' thought Yuuki pushing the door open to the library, glancing nervously at the guard who stood by the door. 'A guard? That means someone from the Night Class is here.'

Groaning, Yuuki dumped her bag in a chair and sat down on the table by her bag.

'Which one is here? I hope it isn't Aidou.' thought Yuuki, hopping off the table and walking to the sign in table.

As she signed her name she heard someone say, "Yuuki-chan.. The guard let you in?"

Yuuki turned toward the voice, seeing Ichijo.

"Yeah… I think it's because I'm one of the school guardians." said Yuuki sitting on the sign-in table.

"Well.. That's strange. Zero tried to come in here and the guard wouldn't let him." said Ichijo, leaning against the sign-in table next to Yuuki.

"The guards know how much he hates you all so that may be why." said Yuuki, before hopping off the table and walking over to her backpack.

She pulled out her homework and sat down, sighing.

"Homework again?" asked Ichijo, sitting down next to Yuuki.

"Yeah. I'm loaded tonight and I have to do the ground watching myself tonight, as well." said Yuuki, starting to work on her homework.

"What do you have?" asked Ichijo.

"Math. I also have to read twelve pages in science, plus more." said Yuuki.

"Your teachers are harsh." said Ichijo.

"Yeah." said Yuuki.

"Do you want help?" asked Ichijo.

"If you want to help." said Yuuki.

"I don't mind. I don't feel like going back to the Moon Dorm yet. Kaname is in a bad mood." said Ichijo. "Which am I doing?"

Yuuki reached into her bag and pulled out a large leather-bound book and sat it on the table. "The first three chapter s have to be read and notes have to been taken on them."

"Damn.." said Ichijo, flipping through the book.

"You don't have to help.' said Yuuki.

"I will. Why don't you get switched to the Night class? It'd be easier for you." said Ichijo, scanning the first page and jotting a couple notes.

"Chairman won't let me. He says that its best to keep humans out of the Night class." said Yuuki, finishing off her math homework.

"I'll talk to him tonight.. If you want me to." said Ichijo.

"If he'll listen to you, sure, go ahead." said Yuuki, pulling out her science book.

Ichijo laughed, "He probably will. You're his adopted daughter, so he'll listen to someone about your well-being."

Yuuki flipped open her science book, flipping to the pages assigned to her. Yuuki laughed softly at what she found.

"What is that?" asked Ichijo, glancing up from taking notes to look at what Yuuki had picked up.

"Aidou's been slipping pictures he drew into my school books. It's actually funny sometimes, unless the pictures are personal."

"What's this one?" asked Ichijo, scooting closer to see.

"Unfortunately it's a personal one.." said Yuuki, blushing and handing the picture to Ichijo.

Ichijo took the picture from Yuuki's hand, knowing immediately why she was blushing. It was a picture of Yuuki and himself sitting on a bench, kissing.

"Ha-ha.. Aidou and his wild imagination." said Ichijo.

"No kidding." said Yuuki, starting to read in her science book.

'That faggot…' thought Ichijo, quickly reading and taking notes. 'He read my journal. That means he knows I like Yuuki.'

The fell silent, Yuuki reading and Ichijo taking notes.

* * *

When Ichijo finished he flipped the book shut and sat her notebook on top of it.

"You done?" asked Yuuki without looking up from her book.

"Yeah." said Ichijo. "You almost done?"

"Yeah… I've got two pages left but I'll skip those." said Yuuki snapping the book shut and putting it in her bag, tucking in everything else.

"That's cool. You hungry?" asked Ichijo, standing up.

"Yeah kind of." said Yuuki.

"Come on. We'll go get dinner." said Ichijo, waiting for Yuuki at the library door.

Yuuki walked out of the library with Ichijo. They walked out of the school building and across the street to the restaurant.

"Ichijo… I can't afford food here." said Yuuki, shifting her backpack around.

"I can. My treat." said Ichijo, taking Yuuki's hand and led her into the restaurant.

"How many sir?" asked the waiter at the door.

"Two.. Somewhere dark." said Ichijo.

Yuuki and Ichijo followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant. Yuuki sat her backpack next to the chair before sitting down.

"Why are you bringing me here? Why not someplace else?" asked Yuuki.

"I prefer this place. There's a lot of dark places." said Ichijo, pointing to what he wanted for the waiter to write down.

"Spaghetti please." said Yuuki when the waiter turned to her.

"I'll talk to the headmaster tonight." said Ichijo.

"Okay." said Yuuki, fidgeting nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" asked Ichijo.

"Because of the rumors that are going around about you." said Yuuki, glancing nervously at him.

"What rumors?" asked Ichijo, confused.

"The ones that say you help Day class girls with their homework in the library. After that you take them to dinner. Then you drink them dry when you leave the restaurant." said Yuuki.

"Who started them?" asked Ichijo, his eyes growing dark with anger.

"Aidou and Kain. A couple weeks ago." said Yuuki. "Kaname even warned me to watch how you act around me."

Ichijo's face went blank.

"After you eat, I need to go talk to Kain, Aidou, and Kaname about these rumors." said Ichijo.

Yuuki nodded and looked up as the waiter got there with their food. Ichijo ignored his while Yuuki ate.

* * *

When Yuuki finished eating she stood up and grabbed her backpack. Ichijo paid the bill before grabbing Yuuki's hand and walking, with her, to the Moon dorm. He pushed open the main door and had her sit in the living room.

"Hang on. I'll only be a minute." said Ichijo before walking into the dining room.

* * *

"Kaname, Aidou, Kain… What are you all doing?" asked Ichijo his aura flaring with anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Aidou.

"Don't play stupid. Why are you spreading that ridiculous rumor?" asked Ichijo.

"It's true." said Kain.

"They were** once** true. Back when I had first become a vampire. I don't do that anymore." said Ichijo.

"How do we known you don't do it still? There have been many humans being bitten this past month. Your scent was left on them." said Kaname, tipping the chair back onto its back legs and resting his feet on the table.

"I haven't been alone this past month. I haven't had time to wander the school grounds." said Ichijo. "Or is there a different reasoning for this?"

Ichijo watched as the three men in front of him glance at each other.

"There is another reason. I can't believe you all are doing this." said Ichijo. "What is it?"

Kaname looked at the picture on the wall, ignoring Ichijo,

"Is this all about me liking Yuuki?" asked Ichijo. "You all are jealous. I can't believe this"

Ichijo started laughing.

"Admit it Ichijo." said Aidou, standing up. "Admit you only want Yuuki so you can gain power through her."

* * *

When Yuuki heard her name she stood up from the couch and walked to the and walked to the dining room door. She pushed the door open a little bit.

"Yes.. I'll admit that I only like Yuuki because of the power I can get from her." said Ichijo, happily.

"You sick bastard." said Kain jumping up and pinning Ichijo to the wall by his neck.

Kaname walked to the door and opened it; tugging Yuuki inside, gently.

"Yuuki… I know you heard that. I'm sorry he mislead you." said Kaname, hugging Yuuki.

"No… Yuuki. I didn't mean it." choked Ichijo.

"Liar!" said Yuuki stepping over to Ichijo and smacking him across the face.

Yuuki ran out of the dining room; Kaname running after her.

Ichijo's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Stupid bastard." said Kain, letting Ichijo fall to the floor.

* * *

A/n: Okay thats the end of it. I was told to keep going with this and make it longer. Let me know if I should.  
R&R please.


End file.
